Find Them
by DeshayForever
Summary: Sequel to 'Late' Before reading this if you haven't done read my Fanfiction 'Late' You probably should. (Rated T for now, later on it will change to rated M) (SwanFire and OutlawQueen)


**Authors Note****: Yes it is short, but i found a good place to stop so i stopped, please review and tell me what you think :) Also this is the Sequel to _Late _my other Fanfiction so you should probably read that one first then come back to this one. **

**WARNING: MENTION OF UNDERAGE SEX**

"Where the hell could they be?!" Regina screamed frustrated. She put her hand over her face and sat down in a chair "Regina, we'll find them. I promise." Robin told her. Regina shook her head "It's be a year." She stated trying not to cry "We've looked everywhere, and every time we start to get somewhere she's gone." Regina got up "I don't understand. She loved that school." Regina turned to look at Robin "Why would she leave?" she asked and Robin got up and pulled her into a hug "I don't know. But we will find her." He tried to make her feel better. Regina pulled away "Why couldn't she at least call? Just to let me know she is alive and fine." Regina felt a tear roll down her cheek so she brushed it away with her fingers. Robin cupped her face in his hands "I'm sure she will call soon. She will miss her mom soon." He smiled and kissed her. Regina pulled back "Check all the hotels again." Regina stated and Robin turned back to the computer sat down and looked up at Regina "She wont be in any of these hotels. She has been gone a year, she keeps moving she could be in Texas by now." Regina opened her mouth "Oh, nice." Regina said as she grabbed her purse and Robin tried to stop her "Regina wait." She pulled away "No, i'm going to go look for her." She said and Robin got infront of her and the door "No." He said softly "No? You don't tell me what to do! This is my daughter! I am going to find her!" Robin opened his mouth to respond when his phone rung. "Don't go anywhere." He said and Regina rolled her eye's. Robin grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"Yes, this is regarding a..." He stopped and Robin heard some ruffling noise "Emma Swan?"

Robin smiled "Yes, Emma." Robin said and Regina turned around quickly. Running over to Robin.

"So you're.." Shuffling again "Robin Lockley?" he asked

"Locksley" He corrected "and yes, i'm Robin. Have you found her?" He asked and he heard the man sigh.

"I have...found someone of that description." He said it so sadly

"No.." Robin whispered and Regina put her hand over her mouth trying to stop from crying

"We dont know if it's her, we just found her and then found the missing persons record...so we need someone to come identify her." He said then continued "Before we call her family and worry them for nothing."

Robin held back the his pain and when he talked you could hear the tightness in his throat "Where?" he asked and it was silent for a few moments

* * *

><p>"Emma, Emma" Neal nudged Emma to wake up. "Come on. We go to go." She rolled over yawning and stretching "Where?" She asked with a smile and Neal smiled back "To get some food." Emma blinked and looked at her watch "Shit we have to get up!" She said jumping up with the sheets wrapped around her. Running to her bag and grabbing a shirt, bra, underwear, and pants. Neal laughed "Why didn't you wake me sooner?!" Emma yelled from the bathroom. "You haven't been getting much sleep." He stated and she stuck her head out from the bathroom "We could get caught!" He laughed "We haven't got caught yet" Emma rolled her eyes "Where are we going now?" Emma went back into the bathroom and continued getting ready "Hmmm" He thought for a second "Lets think about that later. First lets get breakfast." Emma hurried and got dressed and put on some light makeup and they were heading out the door when Emma saw a cop car. She looked at Neal and he whispered in her ear "Calm down, play it cool. There not here for us." He smiled and Emma smiled up at him. They walked out of the building and almost past the cop when they were stopped "Excuse me ma'am" The cop said as he stopped them. He looked in his car and pulled out a picture. Neal saw the picture and whispered in Emma's ear "Run." And he grabbed her hand and they took off.<p>

The cop chased them. Emma and Neal was laughing the whole way. Holding hands looking back and when they lost the cop Emma turned to Neal and kissed him. He laughed "That was close. Now, how about that breakfast" Emma smiled and kissed him again and said "Where shall we be dinning on this fine morning?" She said playfully proper and he smiled "There" He pointed towards the convenient store and Emma looked "We don't have any money. How will we get anything there?" Neal smiled and kissed her. "Here." he handed her a bag and she laughed "Ah, thats how. Now how will we play this?" she asked and he told her.

* * *

><p>Robin pulled up to the police station and walked in. He was walking fast. He was so worried, he hoped it wasn't her. He hoped to god it was her. When he walked into the captains office and the cop got up he didn't know what to think. He really hoped he wasn't here to identify Emma's dead body. He had talked Regina into not coming by saying it was police business and she couldn't come. Not a complete lie but a lie none the less. "Where-" Robin chokes on his words "-Where is she?" The cop looked at him and could see the pain that this was causing him. "She is at the coroner" He walked over to him "Are you close to the case?" He asked and Robin stood up straight "I am." The cop put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, but you know the procedure. We saw your case, she fit the description, so we had to call the lead cop to come identify her." Robin nodded with clinched teeth "Yes, i know. Lets just go." He said and the cop motioned for him to leave and they headed to the coroners office.<p>

When they got there Robin hesitated before going in. He just stood at the door, looking at the door. "Sir are you going to be able to do this? Was she family?" Robin cleared his throat and shook his head just said that he had gotten close to the case. If he had of said 'She is my daughter' he would have been suspended from the case and he knew he was the best to find Emma, so he kept quiet. "Let-" Robin clears his throat again, he can feel the pain in his throat, like a lump. He wants to punch someone, he wants to punch the boy she ran off with. "-Lets go." and Robin opened the doors and walked in. The coroner walked over to the table where the lifeless body laid. There was a sheet covering her face, but then the coroner pulled in back and Robin got closer. He took a deep breath and looked. He burst out crying. He knew how this looked. But he was so relieved. "Its not her!" he said breathlessly as he tried to stop the tears. He was so terrified it would be Emma, she may not be his child by blood but he loves her like she was his own.

* * *

><p>Emma was running, running for the yellow little bug they parked on the other side of the street. She was smiling and so was Neal, she got the bag unhooked from her neck and got in the car. Neal got in the drivers side and before they took off Neal turned to Emma with a key chain in hand "I got you something." He smiled. Emma looked over and swan a swan key chain. She loved it. She smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. They were still pumped from the robbery so when they found a motel and saw someone leave, Neal and Emma ran right over and ducked in. They had about 15 minutes before the maid came through. Neal kissed her and they both walk backwards towards the bathroom never breaking the kiss. Neal and Emma both shedding off there clothes as they got closer to the bathroom "We-" She kissed him again "-only-" And again "-have-" another time "-15-" She smiled and kissed him one more time "-minutes." Neal smiled and as they were only in there underwear he smiled, picked her up and said "We can handle that."<p>

Emma laughed and they got into the shower. They cut it pretty close but they made it out before the maid came to clean. As they walked out, Neals hand around her neck and Emma looking at him smiling, Neal said "We don't have to have this life." Emma looked at him confused "Running." He clarified. "We are running from my mother." Emma laughed and Neal stopped her "But we don't have to. We could find a place a settle there." He said with a smile and Emma smiled "Where?" she asked "Anywhere." He smiled and saw a map laying in the parking lot, he picked it up and Emma scrunched her noise "Neal that has been ran over so much." she laughed and Neal just smiled and opened it up "Close you eyes and point" He said and Emma smiled then did just that" Neal looked where her finger was "Tallahassee." She smiled "Is it near a beach?" Neal laughed "It's Florida everywhere is near a beach." Emma smiled "Tallahassee it is!"

* * *

><p>Robin walked out of the coroners office happy. Well, he wasn't happy that that poor girl had died. But he was very happy it wasn't Emma. Now he just had to find her before that would be her. He would get call and it actually be her laying there. To see that would kill him. He thought of Regina as his kid. He just needed to find her...and kill that boy. Robin got back to Storybrooke and told Regina it wasn't Emma they found. Regina has been a wreak for the past year. Every call, every knock, every foot step Regina expects it to be Emma, and every time she was disappointed. Robin saw the look on her face, the look of terror, worry, sadness and anger. She was terrified something would happen to Emma. She was worried she would never see Emma again. She was sad Emma just left and hasn't even bother to call and finally she was angry. She was angry <em>because <em>Emma left. She was angry because Emma hadn't called. She was angry because Emma could be hurt, or get hurt. She just wanted Emma safe at home.

Regina was in her kitchen fixing dinner and Robin was in the living room watching TV. It was never officially acknowledged but Robin had moved in. His stuff was there. He was always there. He lived there. It just happened over time. So when Regina walked in and Robin was leaving Regina looked confused "Where are you going?" Regina asked as she held a knife. Robin had his coat half way on then he turned around about to say where when he saw the knife "Now, there id no need for that" He joked, Regina looked at the knife and rolled her eyes. She has laughed since Emma left she just hasn't _laughed _"I was cutting chicken." Robin laughed "I am going to the police station." He grabbed his keys "Wh-" Regina was about to ask why when the phone rang. Regina held up her finger and answered the phone "Hello?"

* * *

><p>Emma waited by a tree, then she saw Neal walk by "I got donuts...i got chili" Neal fake laughed and Emma noticed "Hey whats wrong?" "Nothing." Neal said. Emma touched his arm "Oh, no, hey. Whats wrong?" Neal started to unfold a piece of paper "This was on the wall at the post office" Neal said as he showed her the paper that said<p>

**_WARNING:  
><em>****_WANTED BY THE FBI  
><em>****_NEAL CASSIDY_**

"I didn't even know they did that still" Neal said. Emma looked at the paper and shook her head "When did this happen?" Emma looked up "I was a janitor in New York, this high end jewelry place, the manager was a drunk. He would forget to lock the case to the expensive watches-" Emma tilted her head

"Neal." Emma said "I resisted twice, but the third time this guys just asking to get robbed. So i grabbed a couple cases of watches and that's the night i came to get you." Emma looked at him "What." Neal and Emma started walking "So the first night we...there was stolen watches in your car?" Emma laughed and Neal nodded "But i stashed them in a locker at the train station. There still there." Neal said and Emma spoke up "So you got away clean!" Neal turned and stopped walking "I didn't get away clean. The manager was drunk but the security tapes were stone sober. I thought this heat had died down, but im sorry Tallahassee's out." Emma opened her mouth to say something then stopped. She was disappointed. "I got to gotta Canada" Emma shrugged and smiled "Thats fine, i like maple syrup."

"I gotta go to Canada alone." Emma looked at him "Why." "If i get caught and your with me-" Emma interrupted "Your not gonna get caught" Neal said back "How can you say that, you think crossing the state line is easy?" "We could get fake IDs and passports" Emma states "That cost money, we have a stolen car!" Emma smiles and shakes her head "We make it legit, we take a VIN number off another car." Neal turns around and starts to walk again "I'm not gonna have you sitting next to me when there is a-" Emma grabs his arm cutting him off "Wait, wait, wait. What is i go to the locker and get the watches. No ones looking for me. We could fence them and have the money. We can do whatever we want, we can go where ever we want, right!" Emma smiles "We could change our identities and go to Tallahassee" Neal smiles

"So you want to steal the watches to help me get away with stealing the watches." Emma smiles and pulls him close "Yes, thats exactly what i want to do." Neal looks her in the eyes then looks down "I can't let you-" Emma cuts him off "I love you" Neal tries not to smile "I love you too" "You really think you can do it?" Neal ask and Emma smiles "I know i can." They both smile at each other then there forehead meet.

Emma kisses Neal then pulls back "You know...It's been a very long time since i have talked with my mother.." Emma said as she looked at Neal. Neal knew where this was going. He knew that her not talking with her mother was hurting her. She was close with her mother and even though Neal had never met, or talked to her he could tell they were close. So he smiled and said "There is a payphone over there-" Neal motioned towards the store "-You can call your mother, but don't stay on the line long enough for her to track you." Emma smiled and kissed Neal. She ran over to the payphone and looked at Neal "How will we pay for it?" She asked and Neal reached in his pocket and pulled out a quarter "With this" he handed it to her and Emma put it in the machine and dialed her mothers number.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mom." Regina broke into tears "Emma? Where are you are you okay?" Regina asked and Robin ran over to the phone "Yea, mom, i'm fine. I just wanted to call because i missed you. Hows everything?" Emma asked and smiled "Hows everything?! Emma where the hell are you?! I am worried sick!" Regina yelled into the phone and Robin knew that at this rate Emma would just hang up so he took the phone "Hey kiddo." He greeted and heard Emma laugh "What are you doing there so- You know what never mind." Robin laughed "No, no, nothing like that. I live here now." Regina looked at him and smiled because thats the first time it was acknowledged. "Ahh, okay." Robin wanted to cut to the chase and just beg her to come home.<p>

But he knew that she would just hang up so he said "Emma, how have you been?" Emma laughed "I know your game Robin. I am fine. I'm with Neal." Robin cringed at his name "Oh, and when you sleep there are separate beds right." It was a statement not a question. "Never mind, don't answer that i want to remain blissfully unaware. And Emma just so you know i am going to find you and bring you home!" Robin said, not angry or hurt, he just stated it and Emma nodded then remembered he couldn't see her and said "I'm sorry i ran, but i am happy." Robin was just about to say something when he heard "If you would like to continue this call please insert an additional quarter" Robin then realized she was on a payphone and then the line went dead. Regina who was biting her nails asked "Well?"

Robin just hung the phone up and said "She is okay, she is happy, and she was using a payphone. I will find her."

**I hope you enjoyed it and if you review and tell me what you thought i will make the next chapter allot longer (Not talking _Bakers Dozen_ or _Out of Order_ long but long :P)**


End file.
